Call of a Spirit's Soul
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: You would think it'd be enough, time-traveling, purifying demons, fighting Kuro Miko's and Zombies, but no, and the gods had turned her into their favorite plaything and once more they have placed her in another odd position. She has traded places with Chihiro, only her looks stay the same as she grows younger to fit the lifestyle of Chihiro.


**Call of a Spirit's Soul**

**Summary – You would think it'd be enough, time-traveling, purifying demons, fighting Kuro Miko's and Zombies, but no, and the gods had turned her into their favorite plaything and once more they have placed her in another odd position. She has traded places with Chihiro, only her looks stay the same as she grows younger to fit the lifestyle of Chihiro.**

**Anime/Movie: Spirited Away/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Haku**

**Prologue**

**Kagome's Story**

**Kagome and Chihiro: Life Swap!**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared at the aftereffects of their last battle. Sango was currently seeing to Miroku who had taken in too many Saimyoushou Insect's when trying to protect Sango and her.

InuYasha was...being InuYasha, sulking in a tree because he lost another fight with Bankotsu. Kagome was used to his immaturity but truthfully...his gruff attitude was starting to annoy her.

It's been four years and they were still chasing the same cowardly spider. After so long you would think he'd have enough etiquette to invite them to his humble abode for some tea. Well, maybe not tea, but it'd be nice if he'd stop disappearing every time they found him.

Kagome placed an injured Shippou in her pack so that she could carry him and not strain her hurt wrist. The only one not injured was InuYasha. Why? _'Because a certain zombie whore bitch decided that during the battle would be a good time to...entice...the dimwitted half-breed. And entice she did. Right before the battle started, he left to see her and not even two minutes later did Sango get attacked by Jakotsu and Suikotsu attacked Miroku. Since InuYasha hadn't been there guess who had to fight Bankotsu...yep, that's right, me.'_

She wrapped her wrist as InuYasha hopped down in front of her and crouched down. Sango helped Miroku onto Kilala and Kagome pulled her pack with Shippou on. _'Well, he's not that bad. He did come back and take over.'_

"Hurry the hell up!"

'_I take my previous comment back.'_

She climbed onto his back and they took off with Kilala, Sango and Miroku behind them.

They were halfway to Kaede's village when energy spiked behind them. "InuYasha!"

"I know!" He stopped and she jumped off, readying her bow and arrow.

"I sense it but...I can't see it." Kagome said with a frown.

"Humph, if I can smell it, I don't need to see it. THERE!" InuYasha lashed his claws out but his claws hit nothing but air.

"Wha—"

"AHH!" Everyone turned to see something wrapping around Kagome. A blackish purple blob, suddenly, she was engulfed in the blob.

"KAG—AH!" Everything went blank. His mind shut down for just a moment that when he could speak again, the words were foreign.

"Chihiro! Are you okay?" He asked as he ran forward to a girl with long brown hair to the middle of her back and a normal figure with black eyes.

"Huh...? Who—"

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome's eyes opened and she looked around. Experience in her four years in the Feudal Era had taught her to keep her mouth shut when you wake up in an unknown area.

"Kagome, were almost there."

'_That voice, who?'_ She spoke unconsciously, "Mama..." Her eyes widened slightly as she sat up quickly and looked at the pack on the floor board of the car.

"Did you say something Kagome dear?"

'_What is going on?'_ This made no sense, "Uh, no, I didn't say anything." Kagome saw her reflection in the window and she stared in shock. She looked like she did when she was ten. _'NO! I finally get the perfect figure...body muscles...nice legs and gorgeous silky hair and I am turned into a ten year old brat again? Ah, Shippou!'_

"Oh look, there's your new school Kagome. It doesn't look too bad."

"Y-yeah, nice." She opened her bag and pulled out a now awake Shippou. She pulled out a small blanket that she had gotten for him a while back and wrapped him in it. Next to her was a bouquet and card. Lifting it up she read what it said.

'_Good luck Chi—Huh...it's changing! Good luck Kagome – Till we meet again! :-) Chi...Chi what?' _She vaguely listened to the two in the front and passenger seat, talking about missing their turn and him taking a short cut. Kagome looked down at an equally confused Shippou.

He hadn't spoken, seeing that his mother was in a child form was enough to tell him that something happened and that it probably wasn't the best time to talk. Also, he didn't know the two in front or for that matter what he was in.

Suddenly the two in the back felt a jerk as they started speeding through an unleveled forestry road. _'This guy is nuts! I pity his real daughter. AH! If I'm here then she must be...oh dear god. Well, at least I get to live a normal life for a while, well, even if it isn't my life.'_

"Honey, let's go back...honey!"

Kagome looked up when her _father_ as she understood, got out of the car. She grabbed her bag and shut it before she opened the door with Shippou still in her arms and followed.

"Kagome...jeez."

Her mother got out and followed after her. She stepped up close to the tunnel and paused. The leaves at her feet started to move forward.

"_Mama, the leaves are being pulled in."_ Shippou whispered.

Kagome nodded, _"So are we."_

"What was that Kagome?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Kagome stepped with the leaves and walked with the wind at her feet.

"See, Kagome wants to see what's on the other side too."

"Fine, but just a quick look!"

'_Hmm, did I say normal earlier? I can sense someone already...no...something, and I haven't even gotten to the other side. Maybe she was about to be pulled into a life like mine.'_

Kagome sped her pace up and smiled lightly when she was far enough to talk to Shippou.

"Hey, Shippou, can you smell anything or more specifically, anyone?"

He lifted his nose in the air and sniffed a few times. "I smell food and...Herbal salts...hmm, another person is here too. No! It isn't a person...well maybe, oh, I don't know."

"It's alright, you did fine. Can you tell me where this person is?"

"Um...ahead."

"Goodness Kagome. You walk fast, are you excited or something."

"Oh, I smelt food and I was hungry."

"Food? Hmm," He sniffed a few times and brightened.

Shippou had lain back in the blanket.

"Honey, hurry up, Kagome was right, there is food and it smell's delicious."

Kagome watched her parents run up the hill. Following in a low run she made her way to where they were. Her face held a look of disgust as the two started stuffing there faces, juices dripping down their chin. "I will be back."

"That was disgusting."

"I couldn't agree more Shippou."

"Mama, the scent is coming from that way." Shippou pointed to a bridge. She made her way up to it and heard a train, looking over she watched.

"What's that?"

"It's a train. It moves item's and people all over the place at a really fast pace."

"I want to ride one."

"Maybe someday."

She felt someone from behind her and turned. "Hello, what's your name?" She asked the person Shippou had said was there. It was a boy with forest green hair that looked almost dark brown and emerald green eyes.

"...Haku..."

"Haku, my name is Kagome and this is Shippou."

"You shouldn't be here. You must leave, before it gets dark." She raised a brow and turned back to look in the direction of the now setting sun. "Please, you must go!" He said urgently.

"I will be fine, I'm a big girl." He frowned and his eyes widened.

"Their starting to light the lanterns, GO!" He pulled her hand and pushed her off the bridge. "I'll hold them off, go, quickly!" She turned in time to see him blow petals of some sort from his hands.

"Come on Shippou! Let's go find _mommy_ and _daddy_!"

Shippou chuckled lightly. She ran back to where the two were and her eyes widened at the sight of a whip hitting two PIGS!

"Oh wow! This just got weird."

Shippou nodded as he climbed back into her pack and hid there, only his reddish/brown hair visible. Kagome ran back towards their car and ran right into an ocean of some sort.

"What?" She looked up and saw a Ferryboat heading towards the land. She watched as it stopped and shadowy being started to depart.

"How strange," She looked down and her eyes widened. "SHIPPOU, Let me see your hands!" He poked his head out of her bag and held his almost transparent hands out to her almost transparent hands. "Great, where did that boy go? He obviously knew something like this would happen." She stepped back when they started walking by her. Turning around she ran for cover by a high hill.

"Mama?"

"Come here Shippou." She said as she held her arms open for him. She wrapped him up in his blanket and cried silently with him tucked in tightly in her embrace. She felt a hand on her shoulder and knew it was the boy. "You came to find me?" She asked in slight shock.

"Yes, I knew you would be frightened. Here, both of you take one and chew. It will keep you from disappearing."

"Shippou?"

Shippou sniffed them before taking one. "They smell odd but there not poisonous."

She nodded and they both took one of the small beads like foods and ate it.

"There, you see?" He held his hand up and she pressed hers against it, immediately feeling the warmth of his hand.

"Thank you."

He nodded. "Huh," He looked up and quickly covered her. "Don't look!"

As curious as she was, she decided that she should listen this time.

"She's looking for you. We need to hurry, come on!"

She carried Shippou as he pulled her towards the bridge.

"When we cross the bridge, both of you need to hold your breath. One breath and she will know you are here."

"I understand. Shippou, do you get it?"

"Yes mama."

Haku's eyes widened but he said nothing as they grew closer to the bridge.

"Welcome, welcome. We are glad to see you again. Welcome, come in come in."

"I'm back from my mission."

"Welcome back, Master Haku."

"Breathe in!" The two took a big breath. "Now hold it."

Kagome wasn't sure what would come once they crossed this bridge, but she was sure...somehow, she would find herself thrown into another adventure. _'Whatever happens...I'll keep Shippou safe, and do whatever I have to...to get back to the others!'_

**-x-x-x-**

**ME: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! Here is a new story, chapter one, tell me what you all think!**


End file.
